DFE Pregame Information Leonus Kraal d'Cannith
DFE - Info House Cannith is located at Forgelight/Hammer Ward/#4A (beneath D)-D-H-I-J, with House Lord and Stormreach Lord homes at H & I. Leonus d’Cannith’s address is Forgelight/Marketview/#4A (W side1) FYI. DFE - Info Habemos papa…..ummm …. Historiologer. Sign carved in a rock by the entrance to Stormreach Harbor: “IN STORMREACH ONE SEES EVERYTHING IN THE WORLD PASS BEFORE ONE’S EYES…AND YOU NEVER SEE WHAT IS REALLY HAPPENING.” DFE-Info Leonus GOD 18Nv00 Larry Leonus often drinks at the Chapterhouse, immediatley adjacent to his insula. On this Wednesay he stops for a beer, and is surprised to find some old Karrnathi comrades drinking there. They are looking for employment on expeditions. Leonus introduces them to the regulars at the Chapterhouse. They stay up late, and before they leave the apparent leader steps back from the departing group and says, "We ahve been lucky, Leonus! Here, buy your friends a drink - and we should talk soon! " He winks and tosses a clinking purse on the table. It contains Au25. Leonus' companions enthusiastically second the idea. Does Leonus mind spending a few coins on his friends? Nick Leonus does not mind, in fact he relishes the chance to catch up with comrades. He'll spend the money, and order the signature Karrnathi Nightwood Ale. Larry Which is one reason he uses the Chapterhouse…it’s the only place in Stormreach that has it! After a long night spending good Karnathi Eagles, he goes home with Au20 less in his purse…he developed a few new friends during the night, apparently. A week or so later he gets a short visit from a member of House Medani. LEonus is sure he is an Inquisitive, but knows better than to ask. The man just inquires about the drkining and where the Karrnathi Eagles came from, nods at Leonus explanation, and leaves – without giving Leonus a hint of why he came, or what he thought of Leonus’ tale. DFE - Info d'Cannith GOD - 21Nv00 FROM: Kalaet Nambar TO: Jeleth Niaenna d’Deneith, CH, Expeditions Hutta Kiela d’Vidalis, CH, Logistics Leonus d’Cannith, Technomancer / OIC Eberron Rest Resupply Security Force DTG: 21Nv00 SUBJ: Proposed Expedition CLASS: Combine Only MESSAGE: 1-I have decided to end the random exploration of Xen’drik, and also reliance on the existing corps of freelance expedition chiefs. I propose an expedition force with an open brief, capable of existing for extended periods in the Xen’drik, and equipped with personnel and gear able to research almost any phenomenon encountered. 2-Expedition will shake down by replacing the 28Nv resupply run to Eberron’s Rest. Leonus, plan to supply guards. And Also plan to go along. I think the expedition will be a fine way to work out Technomancer use in the field. 3-We will need river-wise boatmen, and I do not wish to use the locals. Their river experience is either on the Koronoo, which is too tame, or they are part of the freelance expeditioners. See who we can find. 4-We will also need Rangers. Ask about for any good candidates not currently assigned to Ranger duties along the Plunge or inland. 5-Sages can be supplied from the Institute. 6-No one outside the Combine is to be told when the Expeidtion leaves, how long it will be gone this first run, or its purpose, without my express consent. 7-Submit to me suggestions for research, each within your own fields. '' signature'' DFE-Info GOD 26Nv0 Larry Leonus, your old friend Ademar shows up unexpectedly. In a couple of sense. Please advise quickly what you two discuss. Earlier that same day, an empty slot you are responsible for is filled. Among your duties-as-assigned is managing the pool of guards pulled from various places to escort the weekly resupply milk run to Eberron’s Rest. It’s a hated assignment for regular troops, a coveted one for the couple of Rangers assigned to it, and the Ranger School uses it for training. The head of Ranger training is Zaran the Silent, although he’s not formally a Combine man at all; he is however the head trainer usually training teachers or very advanced students, not the ones assigned to the resupply run. Anyway, your Sergeant in charge of the detail, a senior sergeant, has been gone for three months. A replacement finally arrives; you get his personnel file shortly before he reports. Name: von Detmold, Wuttrich, senior sergeant. Nick William isn't responding to me, but Leonus would want to discuss with Ademar: # Where each others' military carreers went. # How well he thinks Leonus has progressed in developing a philosophy. # If he would like to meet later to catch up in greater detail over a game of Conqueror. # If he would like to accompany me on the Milk Run (if that question is appropriate). I believe I was supposed to look for skilled individuals to help me, but I may be misremembering. Nice touch with Zaran, I'm glad that character may continue appearing. Wuttrich von Detmold, the replacement sergeant. Got it. Some questions: # Anything that stands out about him in his file? # Is he Karrnathi, Vrei, or something else? Name sounds German. # He is a Sergeant for the Combine, correct? HO DFE#1 – PREGAME H.O #6 KRAAL When you go out to dine tonight, you pay your bill and your waiter returns your change, oddly enough in a sack, then disappears back to the kitchen. When you pick up the sack, it is far too heavy. You immediately put on gauntlets and open the sack cautiously with your knife. Inside is an intricately carved ivory scroll tube, yellowed with age. You try to find the waiter, but your waiter is puzzled – and clearly not the man who delivered the sack. He is gone. Oddly, you can’t recall what he looked like…although you were looking down when he dropped it, and when you looked up he WAS already heading to the kitchen…. ******************************************** Ahbaran and I are standing watch on watch in the Market Spire. I are on duty; Abharan is sleeping. All the others disappeared down that rathole in Harbor; I can see Jaycinthe’s troops and Grigur’s facing each other on a dreadfully unstable truce line all ‘round Harbor. All it would take is one trigger-happy crossbowman and…pfffft! Truce up in smoke, I think. Of course, Jaycinthe isn’t visible, but her headquarters is a block away from the fighting line. Grigur d’Deneith is on the roof of Building 19, as your rough map labels it, and he is pacing like a hungry tiger. I wish Durus and the rest would come up for air. These unhappy thoughts occupy me when… na-Silberys, comes the liquid thought sliding into my brain. Sometimes telepathy still creeps me out – especially the adroit, practiced, you think almost oily-feeling, dragon telepathy. Silberys? Yes. I am here. You must pay close heed, na-Silberys. Your ''sst friends stand both in peril and on opportunity. Stormreach is a nexus of many kinds, and nexi block vision. Most important now is its powerful precognitive blocking ability. Even the Prophecy sees not, or not much, or not accurately, through Stormreach. That is one reason my people made First Camp there rather than going directly to Dragonne. It hid us in important ways from those you call the Masters. '' But Vlatch and Klua see little in the future through Stormreach. Even I and my brothers see little here. '' ''Because your friends are below the earth, Khyber can best watch them, but not only are they in Stormreach’s column, they are above a crack down directly to the Mad God’s Road. Many ''sst identify Khyber with the Mad God, but they are wrong. The Mad God’s tortured path twists everything.'' Your party is near to fragmenting the Grey Company through disobedience and willfulness. If that happens, the purposes of the Draykes will be thwarted. You must bring the party together; not by preaching, but through the personal connections you have with each and your powers of moral suasion. They will try to call for you; Find a way to join them. Heal the fractures, na-Silberys, and quickly. Remember the powers you have of mine now; use them. Finally, take pity on Jaycinthe Wylkes, even if she ends fighting you. Still a child, she is struggling as best she can to free her people from a bondage both longer and greater than you know. Durus sees his work in the name of the First Circle as subduing Stormreach. Have him think carefully on that. Jaycinthe and her people need friends, not more strife. Summon my thoughts when you need them, child. *************************************************************************